Power Unleashed
by CosmicWarrior1996
Summary: In a miraculous twist of fate, Gohan survives his final fight against the cyborgs. With new found resolve, he goes back in time to change the past, but will his interference help save humanity or will the earth be put in even greater danger than anyone could have imagined. Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the great anime/manga known as Dragon Ball so nobody sue me. :P
1. Chapter 1: Changes in the Rain

There comes a time when all life must return to where it began and as the cold rain washed away the blood from his GI, pain emanating from every inch of his body, Gohan thought it was finally his time. After twenty long years of fighting against the androids in a vain effort to extend the lives of the innocent, he had fought his last battle...or so he thought. He heard a voice call out to him.

"Gohan." The son of Goku tried to gather himself and focus on the voice rather than the darkness trying to overtake him.

"Gohan!" he tried to open his eyes fully but his body just wouldn't respond.

"GOHAN!" the voice boomed and he finally recognized who it was and smiled.

'Little bro you're up earlier than I expected, guess I'm losing my touch' he thought before giving in and falling unconsciousness

* * *

"Doctor, is he going to make it?" Trunks tried not to let his worry show but he was deeply concerned for his mentor and was almost unable to control himself when he saw just how much damage the androids had managed to inflict on him. He knew however that if he didn't act quickly, Gohan would have died from his injuries and loss of blood. Luckily one of the remaining people that the cold blooded murderers hadn't gotten was a doctor that was able to treat Gohan without moving him too far away but unfortunately with his wounds, nothing could be guaranteed.

"I'm happy to say that your friend will make it, he's definitely a strong one but nobody could have lasted much longer in that state, lucky you got to him when you did." the doctor smiled.

Trunks gulped, wondering what would have happened had he remained knocked out for any longer. Would he have lost his best friend in the entire world? The thought filled him with rage. 'those monsters have to pay but no matter how hard I try, I just can't get strong enough, if only I could transform...'

The doctor could easily see how distraught Trunks was and could feel nothing but empathy. "You can go see him now if you want, he just needs rest and time to heal his injuries then he'll be good as new, don't worry." The lavender hair boy looked him in the eye, nodded, then went into the medical room, closing the door behind him quietly so he didn't disturb his friend.

* * *

Gohan's eyes shot open and he pushed himself off the ground. Where was he? What happened? Was he dead? Looking around he got a good look of his surroundings, he was in a grassy plain with many hills in sight. "This is the place where I had my first real fight against the sayians all those years back, but how could this be?" Gohan was confused but looking down at himself, he was startled to see he had both of his arms attached to his body and as he lifted his hand to touch his face, he could tell his scars were also gone.

"Hey runt, nice to see you again, did you miss me?" Gohan glanced behind him and was able to intercept a cross punch to his head by grabbing the hulking hand and driving his fist into his opponents stomach, sending him into a cliff like a rocket.

"Nappa..." Gohan was stoic, he wasn't sure what all of this was about but he didn't mind the opportunity for a second chance against the sayian who had killed piccolo back when he was a helpless child. Nappa's aura exploded as he flew out of the crater he had been lodged in and landed on the battlefield smiling, he was wearing his armor but it had a hole in it where Gohan had hit him. His eyes were like a tigers ready to feast on it's next meal. Those eyes always scared him. "Not bad, that actually stung a little, lets see if you can keep that up!" Nappa licked his lips and pounced, exploding forward.

Gohan grunted igniting his aura, bending his knees into a fighting stance similar to his fathers and readied himself for Nappa's attack, waiting till the last second to duck under his punch and bringing his foot up, kicking the bald sayian upwards. Aiming to keep up his momentum, the young half sayian burst into the air in pursuit, firing energy blasts to keep his dizzy foe disoriented for a few seconds longer, just enough time to reach him and slam both his fists into Nappa's unprotected back sending him soaring back to earth. Before Nappa could land, Gohan materialized in his path and readied another punch but was surprised as the bald sayian stopped himself midair and growled.

"Okay now you're getting me mad, and people don't like it when I'm mad, trust me." Nappa then started charging his ki and focused it on his left arm, causing it be enveloped in a electric aura and rushed at the bewildered half sayian forcing him on the defensive, taking great caution to dodge each attack, he just got his arm back and had no intentions of running the risk of losing it again no matter how small.

'Heh I could do this all day, but I really have to end this quickly and figure out what's going on.' Gohan reminded himself, letting his aura explode and sending Nappa a few meters away, sprawling on the ground. Then he cupped his hands together at his side and began gathering energy. "this ends here and now!"

"KA...ME..." an azure mass of energy formed in the half sayians hands as Nappa forced himself up, twitching in anger"

"YOU! You will die!" Nappa growled gathering his own mass of yellow energy in his mouth as the earth began to shake.

"HA...ME..." the energy condensed and expanded slightly but Nappa was much quicker, firing his attack not a moment later. The yellow mass had turned into a destructive beam that was tearing through the ground as it made it's way to the half sayian.

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan shouted with all his might, sending his azure beam into his opponents as both tried their best to overpower the other.

The son of Goku was taken aback at how even their attacks were, he was confident that nothing Nappa could muster would be strong enough to match his beam. While he had been toying around earlier to not end the older sayian abruptly, this time he actually put more than enough power into his attack that it could have taken down opponents many times stronger than him. Unfortunately, Gohans beam was slowly getting pushed back even as he poured more and more power into it. Something was definitely wrong.

"Why isn't it working. This shouldn't be happening!" Gohan contemplated transforming but he could already see that power wasn't what determining this struggle and if he didn't think fast, he'd lose and that wasn't an option.

"I refuse.." the half sayian clenched his teeth suddenly becoming overcome by emotion. "i refuse to lose to you again, I refuse to let what I stand for perish!" Gohan shouted as his anger began to surface and his beam began to push back Nappas back at a much faster pace, completely enveloping him in a massive explosion that rocked the battlefield. Gohan shielded his eyes for a moment before looking back confused.

* * *

"wha.." Gohan looked around the room noticing he was no longer on the battlefield against Nappa but was in a small room in a bed. His whole body was aching and the half sayian was too tired to move much so he just shifted his gaze to the person sleeping in the chair next to him. 'I guess it was all just a dream, figures. It still felt so real though...' Gohans eyes were wistful as he clenched his only arm.

* * *

A few weeks passed before Gohan recovered from his injuries and was able to continue training himself and Trunks, however things took an interesting turn when Trunks mother Bulma made a major breakthrough...

"Mother! This is great news, so you're saying we'll be able to travel back in time and prevent the androids from destroying everything?" Trunks was escatic as could be. When his mother had brought up the idea of time travel, he had been skeptical that even she could do something that incredible but she had pulled through with coffee and perseverance. The half sayian was most happy contemplating the idea of being able to meet the legendary hero Goku he heard so much about and especially his father who had died honorably fighting the androids.

"Hold on there kiddo, I only had enough parts to make a time machine that can hold one person and we need to decide who would be the best candidate for the job between you and Gohan."

"Yeah Trunks, I think this may be a bit too dangerous for you, especially since we're going to have to warn dad after his fight with frieza on earth, meaning you won't even be born yet. If either of your parents figure out who you are, then things might take a turn for the worst and you won't exist. We can't have that happening right?

Trunks wanted to protest but he knew they were right. He wasn't even sure if he could bare leaving his mom. What if the androids found and killed her, he would never be able to forgive himself if he wasn't there to protect her. He looked down and sighed heavily. "I understand, Gohan you have to go but I'll do my best to manage things here. Don't worry!"

Gohan rarely showed much emotion these days but he couldn't conceal the smile that formed on his face as he walked over to the complex machine, climbing inside. "Right, I won't let you guys down, with dads help, we can do anything! Now how do I work this thing?"

Bulma sighed. "Getting ahead of yourself as usual huh, some things never change. I figured you'd want to leave right away so I pre-programed the coordinates before calling you boys here. Just push the big button on the far right and that should set things in motion for both the trip there and when you get back. Just remember that it only has enough energy for a round trip."

Gohan did as instructed and the time machine began to rise into the air. "Okay i'll keep that in mind, you both take care of yourselves now and i'll return as soon as possible!"

Both parties waved goodbye as the time machine was enveloped in a flash of light and then was gone as a new adventure began.

* * *

**Hello guys and welcome to the first chapter of Power Unleashed! I hope you all enjoyed it and I would appreciate any feedback and support you're willing to give. I'm going to try and make this story as great as it possibly can be so stick around for Gohans Journey through time and i'll see you all next time! :D **


	2. Chapter 2: Cold Blooded

It was just another peaceful morning on Earth since the death of Frieza at the hands of Goku. His son, Gohan, was in his room studying at his mother's request, waiting patiently as day passed day for his father's eventual return. He was busy racking his brains, stuck at a math problem when suddenly his senses detected a massive energy approaching the planet, jolting him from his thoughts.

'Whoa, this doesn't look good. I have to go look for the others….but…. if I leave through the front door, Mom might catch me...' He muttered under his breath, a black scowl on his his face lightened and he quickly put on his Sayian Armor which he had kept from his battles on Namek. Quietly he opened his window, and flew out before anything could happen.

* * *

_In an alien ship close to the atmosphere..._

King Cold and his men were currently traveling to the blue planet known as Earth, he sat with his head resting on his chin as he tapped him finger impatiently on his chair. His son Frieza was next to him and was staring straight ahead. Finally the older frost demon spoke up.

"I don't understand why we can't just destroy the pod the Sayian is in and be done with it. This is such a beautiful planet. It'd be a waste to see it go completely to waste when there's always the option of selling it."

"Father, I have already told you!" Freiza snarled."That filthy monkey humiliated me! and I won't stop till I've done the same to him! A. Thousand. Times. Over! He shall rue the day he dared cross paths with Lord Frieza, The Most Powerful Being Of This Universe." He seethed, remembering how the Super Sayian had dominated him in their battle on Namek, foolishly he had toyed with him, allowing his opponent to transform. He had gotten far too overconfident. But this time round, he would not be made a fool of so easily.

His thoughts of vengeance were then interrupted by the pilot." We are entering the atmosphere now. We shall be touching down soon, any minute now!" The coldhearted Frost Demon's mouth stretched in the most wickedest and unpleasant of smiles at the announcement, adrenaline flaring in his body as he clenched his fists in excitement.

* * *

_In the skies above the mountains..._

Tien and Chiaozu were flying as fast as possible. They had been training themselves rigorously everyday. Anticipating a new evil would come eventually to Earth. They wanted to be ready to face whatever misfortune they might have to confront themselves especially with Goku's absence this past year. Unfortunately, no amount of training could have prepared them for the huge ki they felt approaching the planet. Tien had one trick up his sleeve though for such a situation but the technique had not been perfected yet. It would be dangerous to use but if worse came to worse, then he would be the planet's only hope. Eventually, they reached the rugged mountainous land close to where the evil energy was about to touchdown on. Soon they joined their friends whom they had sensed on their way, Yamcha, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillen, Piccolo and...Bulma?

"Is this power who I think it is?" Tien knew the only person besides Goku that had such massive power was Frieza but hadn't he been destroyed on Namek? and even if he somehow survived that, the destruction of the planet should have killed him.

"It's looking that way, man! It has to be Frieza but it seems like he's not alone. There's someone else on that ship that's almost as strong as him! To think I just came back to life and I'm about to die again." Yamcha was shaking, he obviously hadn't kept up on his training much since he left King Kai's planet and his outburst was disgraceful but it was the truth that nobody wanted to embrace. None of them had gotten strong enough. That wasn't going to stop them from trying their best to win though.

The Frost Demon's ship had finally landed on a plateau in the mountains. The door opened and many of Frieza's soldiers immediately streamed out with King Cold and Frieza leading them. "Now, the Super Sayian should be here in about three hours. I want you all to create as much chaos and destruction as you possibly can until then. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes sir!" The soldiers said in unison and began to scout for any innocent people to kill. Piccolo used his advanced Namekian hearing to listen to the exchange and relayed it to the group.

"We can't just let them go as they please! We have GOT to stop them!" Gohan yelled. Some were hesitant like Yamcha and Krillen, but everyone knew that they would have to fight eventually so they agreed, bursting into the air and leaving Bulma behind by herself.

"H-hey you guys are forgetting me! I want a close up view of this too!" She growled, trying to catch up to them on foot.

* * *

"There seems to be a city to the west, we should start there." One of the grunts said to his comrade. "How about we start here instead!" Before the grunt could respond, he was kicked violently to the ground by Piccolo."What? Who are you!?" The second Grunt was angry and afraid, he reached for his weapon and fired a beam at the Namekian warrior. Alas he easily deflected it and elongated his arm to catch the Grunt by surprise, pulling him close and ending his life with a powerful cross punch.

Yamcha and Chiaozu handled the Grunts that were still on the ground, the latter holding them in place with his telekinetic powers and the former using his Spirit Ball to pierce each of them through the chest one by one. Vegeta took the opportunity to slip away undetected and flew closer to where Frieza and King Cold were. When they were finally in sight, he noticed one other person standing before them. A man with a bright orange GI, blue boots, wristbands, and dark spiky hair.

"Ka-Kakorott?"

* * *

"Ah! So Goku has decided to make an appearance and it seems as though you didn't escape Namek completely unscathed, i can hardly recognize you. You weren't supposed to show up so soon. It doesn't surprise me anymore though, I'm stuck with incompetent buffoons that can't even relay accurate information!Now, it's time for me to acquaint you with my new power." The one armed warrior before him smiled nonchalantly.

'Bulma always says I look a lot like dad with his GI. Well, Frieza doesn't need to know I'm not him so long as he gives it his all this time.' The Half Sayian Gohan then began powering up, quickly transforming into his Super Sayian form. His dark hair now blonde and standing straight up, his pupils turning green and his body radiating a powerful glow. He was completely enveloped in a firey aura and he stared into Frieza's eyes, the latter feeling more like his soul was being pierced by those powerful eyes. "come on now, don't back down. I want both of you to go all out, take all the time you need to power up."

Frieza and King Cold looked at each other confused by the half sayians request but not a moment later, they smiled. "Fool! You dare underestimte the might of the Cold family? It'll be the last mistake you ever make." King Cold growled and clenched his fists, digging his feet into the ground and letting his aura explode while Frieza hesitated for a moment then did the same.

'Good, now I can see how they measure up to the androids and then i'll go from there.' Gohan readied his fighting stance waiting for his opponents to finish. 'Lets just hope i'm not biting off more than I can chew.'

* * *

Meanwhile down below, Krillen, Tien, and Gohan had finished the remaining grunts off then suddenly had sensed the energy spike from the frost demons and Future Gohan. They were all dumbfounded by the level of power that was being given off. Chaiozu was the first to speak. "This strength is simply unreal, what should we do now?"

Piccolo crossed his arms in thought. "We have to move forward. I couldn't continue listening in on what was going on because of the fights but there are three huge powers ahead of us and only two feel evil. The last one feels like..."

"DAD! It has to be him! This energy is just like when he transformed into a super sayian!" Gohan yelled excitedly.

Krillen sighed. "Well I hope you're right Gohan, because we really need Goku to show up and save the day right about now."

Everybody was silent until they heard a familiar voice in the distance and it was angry at that. "Hey! Did you all just forget about me or something. You can't just fly off and leave a helpless young lady by herself."

"Sorry Bulma but this is becoming really dangerous, I don't think it's a good idea that you go with us to see Frieza. We think that Goku may be back to take care of him but I don't want you getting killed if we're wrong." Yamcha was serious about keeping his long time girlfriend safe from harm but Bulma would have none of it.

"You worry too much, i'll be fine. If the world is ending then it won't matter if I die now or later, might as well get a front row seat on the action. If it isn't though and Goku is here to save us all, then nothing will happen to me anyways." everybody was surprised at Bulma's spunk but she did have a point, which is why Yamcha was assigned to carry her as they all flew towards the battlefield.

* * *

Finally the frost demons had powered up. King Cold was far more muscular than before but Frieza had remained roughly the same. They both grinned, far too confident in their own abilities. "Prepare yourself, you filthy sayian!" Frieza was the first to burst forward and hit gohan with multiple kicks to the face that forced him backwards and on the defense. Gohan charged ki in his hands and formed a blue sphere of light that he thrust down to push him off the ground, catching Frieza off guard.

"Now it's my turn!" Gohan raised his hand high in the air. "MASENKO!" a yellow energy wave was released at his opponent who quickly crossed his arms over his chest in order to tank the attack, unfortunately it wasn't enough and Frieza was pushed a few meters away, forcing his to backflip to regain his balance. This was however, what Gohan was aiming for as he quickly flew forward and kicked the tyrant in the chest sending him flying into a nearby mountain. The half sayian couldn't let his guard down however, as King Cold tried to land a sneak attack on his unprotected back. Luckily since Gohan could sense energy, it was easy for the blonde warrior to duck under and kick The frost demon in the stomach then sumersault a safe distance away.

Gohan could feel Frieza coming back for more at full speed with a scowl on his face. The fight had just started but neither of his opponents were impressive at all. King Cold snapped him out of his thoughts when he drew in breath and blew out an azure energy beam similar in appearance to the kamehameha. Not taking any chances with the blow, Gohan jumped into the air once more taking notice that the ground was now frozen cold. 'I have to be careful not to get hit with that. The last thing I need is to lose in such a pathetic way.' The half sayian suddenly tilted left, barely avoiding the death beam Frieza launched from his finger tip as the second frost demon phased in front of him then mercillecly kicked him in the stomach and double hammered him to the ground sprawling.

Gohan grunted, raising his power further and leaped into the air with speed so astonishing, the frost demons barely saw the half sayians attack coming before his knee connected with King Colds chin and he was blasted with a powerful ki blast that exploded on contact, sending him staggering down. Gohan wouldn't let up though as he grabbed the King by the leg and spun his hulking form multiple times while Frieza remained stunned, finally Gohan let go, throwing him at the other frost demon who easily dodged but was too distracted to keep his ground against the following flurry of punches and kicks the half sayian pressed on him. Eventually Frieza found an opening and coiled his tail around Gohans leg, causing him to lose his momentum and become vulnerable. 'damn I have to get some space between us' Gohan grunted, trying to gather energy in his hand for another down burst but Frieza quicky recognized the technique from earlier and spun the son of Goku with his tail, sending him realing in the air, disoriented and trying to regain his ground. The frost demon had a plan up his sleeve however as he got above Gohan and smiled, releasing energy from his own hand in the form of an orange spherical prison.

"Well this certainly brings back good memories. The imprisonment ball is still one of my most useful techniques, capable of stopping even a super sayian dead in his tracks and I emphasize the dead." Frieza grinned meanicingly. "Father, how do you feel about a friendly game of volleyball?"

King Cold who was now back in the air several feet away from Frieza laughed. "A brilliant idea my son, this ought to be very fun."

Gohan was trapped. His father had failed to find a way around the prison the time it had been used on him, leaving the half sayian frustrated, wracking his brain for a solution, unfortunately though, the frost demons had begun their game as Frieza punched the sphere to his father and King Cold kicked it back, this continued for several moments and Frieza was giggling madly. "maybe you might die this time!" he flicked the imprisonment ball with his tail once more. Gohan was getting very dizzy and was taking slow but steady damage. The hulking frost demon was preparing to backhand the sphere back and as the half sayian braced himself for the impact, he felt another instead, being sent straight down this time and impacting on the ground in mere seconds, creating a huge explosion. The frost demons quickly retreated backwards not understanding what had occurred. As the smoke cleared, Frieza's eyes shot open.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for the all of the reviews, follows, and favorites, i greatly appreciate each one to the fullest! :D Some things you should note about the chapter is that i had to decide weather or not to make King Cold a complete pushover like in canon or if he should have extra forms like in many DBZ fanfics. I decided to find a middle ground and give him a 100% bulky form just like Frieza had but just like his son, it takes time to power up to that level which is why he never saw the opportunity to do it against Trunks who was out to finish things as soon as possible. I'll add power levels next chapter if you guys want, i have written out somewhere in my school notebook. :P Anyways I'll try to release chapters every monday but i cannot guarantee that yet until i get into the habit of writing this weekly and getting it edited in time but ehhh everything will fall into place hopefully. **

**Till next time, CosmicWarrior**


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen Over

**Notice: Sorry guys, I cannot get a chapter out today because I was preoccupied with Valentines day plans, so in order to make it up to you guys, I severely edited Gohan's fight in his chapter to make it longer and more fluent! I will try to get the next chapter out of the way within the next few days but anyways, here's the updated chapter 3 for Power Unleashed. **

* * *

A deadly flash of orange light enveloped the battlefield in an immense explosion that sent tremors for miles. As the smoke began to clear, the first thing that could be made out from below was the huge crater that seemed to extend endlessly with Son Gohan nowhere in sight. Lord Frieza was aggravated to say the least, he was having the time of his life, finally having an edge over the super sayian with his imprisonment ball, then someone had to interfere and ruin it. His eyes darted madly, scanning the skies for who was the culprit, eventually he locked onto the silhouette of a man and as the smoke dissipated, the frost demons eyes widened in shock. Before him was the real Son Goku, his eyes full of anger and contempt. Both of them stared at each other for what seemed like forever before the legendary warrior shifted his gaze downwards at Gohan who was now slowly flying out of the crater, his gi torn in places but for the most part he was fine. The young warrior was absolutely speechless, he was finally getting a chance to see his father again, Gohan could feel his heart beating out of his chest and he had to try his best not to show any emotion, there was a mission that needed to be taken care of. Goku just looked on confused at the stranger with the weird expression on his face before crossing his arms behind his head and giving a nervous chuckle.

"Hey there, I hope I didn't hit you too hard, sometimes I don't know my own strength. I sensed that you needed help and decided to step in."

King Cold saw the newcomer as no threat but was still curious about him so spoke up smirking confidently. "Son, do you know who this man is, a friend of Goku I presume."

Frieza gritted his teeth trying to contain himself at his realization. "That man IS Goku, the one I've come here to kill, but how could this be? The one I was fighting just moments before was obviously a super sayian, there can't possibly be more than one!"

The earths mightiest defender refocused his attention on the frost demons and with little effort flashed into his super sayian form. "I can't believe you were foolish enough to come here, I spared your life; gave you my energy so you could escape the planet despite all the atrocities you've committed, I warned you that if we ever crossed paths again, I'd finish what I started. This time I won't show you any mercy."

Frieza was terrified. Was Goku even stronger than the man he had just fought, if so then there was no way he could win without powering up further. The doctors had warned him against going into his bulked up form as there was no guarantee that the transformation would be successful, even though he initially laughed at their warnings, that was one of the reasons he chose to stay in his current state instead of regressing to his lower, more widely known forms. He couldn't risk something going wrong, especially now, Unfortunately he saw no other choice and was prepared to power up before he heard the half sayian speak.

"This is still my fight, I can't let you interfere um Goku. I appreciate your earlier help but it's important that I'm the one to take them down." Goku could see the determination in the young warriors eyes but was conflicted because his sayian blood demanded that he be the one to fight, besides he wanted to see Frieza's progress over the years and test himself. Gohan knew his dad well and could see his dilemma. He had to say something to convince him to listen, luckily the frost demons were patiently waiting, not wanting to provoke them to fight together. Gohan finally made a choice, taking a deep breath. "I think that the only way I'll get through to you is by being blunt. You see, I'm your son Gohan and I come from the future." It would be an understatement to say that everybody was shocked.

* * *

_on a cliff not far from the battlefield..._

The remaining Z fighters stood clustered, watching the scene before them unfold. Only piccolo had a genuine idea what was going on due to him deciding that it was getting annoying updating every little piece of information for everyone else. Piccolo's eyes widened when he heard Gohans statement but nobody but Vegeta seemed to notice Piccolo's odd behavior, too indulged in their own conversation.

"I wonder who that guy with dad is, do you think he's a friend Krillen?" Gohan wanted nothing more than to go see his father now, he missed him so much these past few years but knew he'd only get in the way if he didn't stay put. It didn't help the anxious feeling he had though.

"Well he's a super sayian, so he must be! Only the pure of heart can become one of those." Vegeta scoffed at the statement and Krillen just gulped. "Two super sayians versus two Friezas, we've got this in the bag guys...right?" Tien was about to reply when something caught their attention ahead. Everybody was descending onto the ground on opposite sides of the chasm and Gohan got into a fighting stance once more.

* * *

_Back on the battlefield..._

"You have a lot of explaining to do Gohan." Goku pouted, upset at not getting the chance to the fight, The half sayian smirked amused.

"Don't worry Dad, I didn't come back in time to embarrass these two and steal your spotlight, I came back for more serious matters that we'll get to talk about later."

With that, Gohan exploded forward once more, flying over the crater and readying a punch for Frieza. Unfortunately the frost demon easily countered it by coiling his tail around his hand and preparing to throw him to the ground. The young warrior anticipated this however and drove his knee into the tyrants abdomen making him grunt and step back slightly as Gohan head-butted him away. Just as the young warrior was about to pursue his opponent, King Cold attempted to sweet his feet but he quickly jumped over it only to be sent reeling from a quick flurry of jabs and with a swing of his tail. Gohan was pushed further away.

"Your luck ends here boy, take this, Hell Freeze!" The half sayians eyes widened in shock as Colds aura began expanding far beyond what it would normally powering up and the range it covered became encased in ice.

"What? do all of his special techniques freeze those around him, dammit." Gohan thought fast and raised his hand in the air. "Super Masenko!" The powerful beam was sent straight at the frost demon in hopes of obliterating him but to Gohans surprise, upon contact with his aura, it also began to freeze. The young warrior grimaced. 'He's not as strong as Frieza was on Namek but his powers are so much more controlled and deadly, he must have a lot more experience fighting than his son.' Gohan put an end to his attack, letting Colds aura travel unhindered until it became close enough, then he put up a barrier which protected him from the freezing effects of the attack. Alas everything else that was in colds path got encased in ice. Goku had flown out-of-the-way and was watching from the skies. The frost demon smiled wickedly at his handiwork. Gohan furrowed his brow in confusion but spent no time pondering on the matter, rushing at his foe and kicking him, sending the tyrant skidding along the ice he had created. 'Ka...me...ha.." the golden warrior didn't get to finish his attack as King Cold recovered and sprang at him, catching Gohan off guard and susceptible to the cross punch that made contact with his cheek, knocking him to the icy ground.

"Did you really think you could use the aftereffects of my attack against me sayian scum, this is what you get for letting me power up." Gohan clumsily got to his feet only to be forced back down as Frieza fired another death beam at his head.

"This ice is very special you see, Father made it in a way that only allows it to be destroyed if it's user is knocked out or killed and members of our race can move on it with ease. Now lets see if you know how to dodge little monkey!"

Both frost demons gathered energy in their fingers and fired a barrage of death beams that Gohan barely had a chance to dodge, unable to find a suitable chance to launch himself in the air, the attacks grazing his arm and legs. Finally Gohan found the opportunity he needed among the death beams and launched a ki blast towards the ice behind him that sent him flying straight forward towards King Cold and creating an explosion that hindered Frieza's sight, causing him to shoot blindly. The older tyrant stepped back with a look of terror on his face as Gohan sped closer. The mighty warrior concentrated ki into his fist readying to end the frost demon with one punch, however, one of Frieza's death beams hit Gohan's arm causing pain to radiate throughout his body.

The young sayian clenched his teeth, fighting through the pain so he wouldn't let his opportunity go to waste, driving his fist straight through the malevolent king's stomach. The now wounded frost demon slumped to one knee spitting out blood from his mouth, panting and clutching his stomach. "Please spare me..." he whispered weakly, however Gohan replied back by shakily putting his hand in front of Cold and blasting him with a powerful ki wave that tore through his body as it soared through the horizon. The ice was beginning crack under Frieza who was completely stunned and at a loss for words.

"Father...you killed him.." Gohan got into a fighting stance, trying to ignore the pain in his arm and the blood that was dripping from it. Veins were popping out of Frieza's head, he was absolutely livid with anger as he crouched and clenched his fists together, his aura exploding as he began powering up. His right arm bulged out the same way King Cold's had when he powered up to one hundred percent but after that, things went terribly wrong. Frieza's legs, the side of his face, and left arm would not accommodate the growth of the frost demons body, causing him to become disproportional and monstrous. "I will make you suffer." he stated bluntly before dashing towards the injured half Sayian and connecting a cross punch to his abdomen with his hulking arm, surprising Gohan greatly with it's raw power and causing him to spit up blood. Frieza continued this by sending him flying with a powerful right kick. Gohan tried to righten himself with a few sloppy black flips but The furious frost demon would not give him respite as he went in pursuit, dashing forward and coiling his tail around Gohan's leg as he landed, yanking him into a series of earth shattering punches that the half Sayian could not guard effectively against with his near crippled arm.

Goku was cringing in anger seeing his son get pummeled mercilessly by his worst enemy but could do nothing as it was his battle and he had to believe that Gohan could pull through somehow. Although if he truly lost faith in him winning, he was prepared to step in and finish things. 'come on Gohan, you can do this. I believe in you son.'

Almost as if Gohan had heard his fathers encouraging words, he moved his head to the side, dodging Frieza's mechanical arm and blasted him with a ki wave that sent the tyrant away and gave him much-needed breathing room. "You've gotten stronger Frieza, I'll give you that much. It's not enough to beat me though."

"Oh save it monkey, you can't use that arm much longer in the condition it's in." The frost demon grinned madly.

'He's right. My arm is beginning to numb from loss of blood. I have to change my strategy.' Gohan charged at Frieza with renewed determination, closing the distance between them with blinding speed and nailing him with a foot jab that pushed him back and opened up the opportunity to smash his solar plex with a side kick. Frieza gasped in agony. Recovering quickly, he attempted to punch Gohan with his bulked up arm, finding great difficulty landing a blow because it was too slow now and was easily sidestepped. Gohan smirked and connected a crescent kick across his opponents body followed by a spinning back kick that sent him reeling.

Frieza caught himself midair and growled. Using his telekinetic powers to lift many small rocks and launching them at Gohan who was unable to block against them, braced himself against the incoming debris. Frieza was pleased that his opponent had chosen to stand his ground, using the distraction to materialize behind him and slam his fists into the young hero's unprotected back. Gohan cried out in pain as the Arcosian gathered energy in his palm and fired it pointblank at his defenseless opponent.

Gohan's GI was torn in many places and the back was completely destroyed, revealing the full effects of Frieza's last attack. The young Sayians back was burnt and he was gasping on he floor, trying to get up. "I put a lot of power into that move, I hope you appreciate it brat." Frieza began kicking Gohan sadistically, reveling in his screams. "I told you, I'd make you suffer. You will have a slow drawn out death and you'll wish you never went back in time." The wicked tyrant wound up a particularly hard kick but Gohan rolled on his side quickly, avoiding it. Both fighters locked eyes and Frieza was disgusted to see that his look of determination had not faltered in the least from start to finish. No matter how hard he tried to break the filthy Sayian, he continued to fail.

"I see it in your eyes Frieza." Gohan started, slowly picking himself up. "I see the hate. I see the bitterness. I see the pain." Gohan stood up fully, his pride not letting the pain coursing throughout his body get the better of him. "I see the fear. What are you so afraid of?"

Frieza clenched his fists and shouted in anger. "I don't know what you're talking about. I fear nothing. I'm the most powerful being in the universe!"

Gohan shook his head sadly. "You're deluding yourself. You cover up your fear with your power but now that it isn't enough, you can't control yourself in the least. I pity you."

The frost demon couldn't stand to hear anymore and launched a death beam at the injured Gohan, piercing him straight through and causing him to collapse to the floor in pain, clutching his wound. Goku tensed up, his mouth agape. "GOHAN!" he cried out in panic. Goku was about to step in and handle the situation from there when he saw his son give him a weak smile. The pure Sayian realized that Frieza had missed any vitals whether that had been on purpose or not. He still had a chance.

Frieza could feel his mechanical parts begin to malfunction and weaken. He had to end the fight now whether he liked it or not. Truthfully he was already tired with Earth and his lust for revenge against Goku was nearly sated from seeing his son on the ground nearly dead from his own hands. The now battle worn Frost Demon began levitating in the air with a dark scowl across his face as he lifted his finger to the air. "I think it's high time I put an end to this. Say your goodbyes!" Frieza began building up a massive amount of ki in his finger which formed a small orange burning sphere. It gradually grew in size and both Sayians knew clear as day that the evil tyrant was aiming to destroy the planet.

Gohan struggled to speak but managed to find the strength deep within himself. "I won't let you win!" Frieza was taking quite a bit of time to gather the power for his planet buster technique and Gohan knew he had an opening to stop it. "Ka..Me...Ha...Me..."

Frieza laughed maniacally. "You think I don't know a bluff when I see it filthy Sayian. I've seen that attack many times and I know for a fact that your arm isn't in any condition to use it. This Ends here!" With that, the Arcosian launched his supernova at Gohan who stared at it dead on.

"HAAAAA" The young warrior screamed as the blue wave of energy burst from his legs. Shooting forward like a comet towards the giant orange sphere.

Frieza was flabbergasted at the development. "What? They've never used it like that before!"

Gohan decided that it was no longer time for games and pushed his power even further until the blue ray of hope overwhelmed the supernova and made a course straight for Frieza, completely engulfing him in making it's way to outer space.

Gohan could feel Frieza's power fading as the blast continued to travel away and powered down to his normal state. Regaining his black hair and looking at the sky somberly as Goku made his descent.

The pure Sayian touched ground and smiled at his son but before he could say anything, he noticed the other Z-fighters flying their way. He paid special attention to the mans younger counterpart and looked back at him almost shocked. "Man, I just noticed, but you've really gotten big Gohan!" The crippled injured Sayian tried to laugh lightheartedly at his fathers innocent statement but it felt foreign and uncomfortable to him so he just diverted his attention to the group that just landed.

"Daddy!" the young Gohan jumped into his fathers arms as he rustled his hair. "Hey guys, I missed you all so much, even you Vegeta." Goku joked, trying to tease his rival. the Sayian prince grunted in irritation and began yelling furiously.

"Kakarot I demand you explain all of this now! What have you been doing these past few years and who is this man?" Goku's demeanor never changed around the prince, no matter how threatening he tried to be.

"Oh those are easy questions! After the fight with Frieza I tried to get off the planet, but with the little time I had left, I knew I couldn't reach my ship. I looked and eventually found Frieza's but it was in pretty bad shape and I didn't even know how to get it to work! I got frustrated and it eventually fell in some lava but then I had the best of luck! I found another space pod similar to the one I had as a baby and I quickly flew into that and pressed a bunch of buttons till it started flying."

"it must have belonged to one of the Ginyu force members." Vegeta said dismissively.

"Maybe so, but anyways, I don't know how long I was in the pod. It put me to sleep until I landed on this planet called Yardrat! The Yardratians there were really nice to me, they helped heal my wounds and gave me new clothes."

"Explains why you look like even more of a clown than usual." Vegeta remarked smirking.

Goku pouted playfully. "Hey, I'll have you know that this is the latest fashion on the planet! Besides at least it ain't pink."

"I don't want to hear about your stupid clothes Kakarot! The Yardratians are an alien race that are known for having very remarkable techniques. You must have learned from them!"

"As a matter of fact, I did! I learned one technique that took almost an entire year to master, it's called Instant transmission! With it, I can teleport to anyone whose energy I can sense no matter how far away they are."

Krillen chuckled. "Man Goku, you keep getting more and more amazing each day! Can you give us a demonstration?"

"Yeah, I know just where to go too, I'll be back in a moment." The spiky haired sayian put two fingers to his forehead and immediately vanished from sight. Everybody was astonished that he had disappeared and no sooner was he back with a small pouch in his hand. "there you go, this will make you better Gohan." The young half sayian swallowed the bean Goku popped into his mouth, his eyes shooting open and his wounds healing near instantly.

"Thanks, It's been a long time since I had one of those."

Piccolo stepped up. "So Gohan, it's about time you explained why you're here." the rest of the Z-fighters other than Goku were shocked.

"G-Gohan? But how is that possible? The kids right here!" Yamcha managed to stutter out. Gohan was amazed and looking at his older counterpart with great intrigue. The older half sayian smiled warmly and took a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to gather his thoughts.

"Yes, I am in fact Son Gohan, I traveled back in time to warn you about events that will happen in the near future, so that we can work to change the outcome for the better. What I'm about to tell you all is very troubling and almost unbelievable but I need you to trust my word best you can." Everybody quietly nodded and listened intently.

Gohan stared at the sky, furrowing his eyebrows. "It all started on November, it was the age of 766. Mom and I had noticed that Dad was getting ill. It was nothing major at first, just minor chest pains when we would go fishing or I'd have to wait for him to catch his breath after we finished flying somewhere that wasn't all that far away. It was strange and concerned us but in our ignorance, thought nothing of it. One day, I was out playing in the forest with some animals. I was having a race with a pterodactyl, when I felt my father's energy start to drop and feel irregular. I panicked and rushed home immediately. When I got there, the rest of my friends had already arrived, probably from feeling the same thing I did. Mom had called Bulma and begged her to save him and she tried her best to get him whatever medical care we could but.." Gohan looked at Goku with pain in his eyes. "You died. We were all so surprised. I guess we always thought you were invincible, at least to a virus anyways. Turns out, you had somehow contracted Myocarditis which is inflammation of the heart muscle. Theres an epidemic every 3 to 4 years and you'll soon hear about people getting it. Bulma helped develop a cure through a modest amount of funding in honor of you and the virus eventually went away; I brought some back so you don't have to worry if you catch it again."

Goku sighed happily. "Gee, that's a relief. At least I don't have to get a shot, anything but those. Is that all you came back to tell us?"

"I wish, but there's more to it. After your death, Vegeta lost the will to fight because he would never get his chance to ever best you. Everybody just went their own way without you connecting them. Six months later, on May 12th at 10:00 A.M, Amembo Island was attacked by two androids that wrought destruction and chaos. I was unaware of what was happening, stuck in my room studying to pass the grief of losing my father and trying not disappoint my already distraught mother. One day Krillen came by and told me that the androids had attacked for about a week, small attacks on different areas but since they lacked an energy signature, we couldn't find them easily. We eventually found them while they were busy burning down a city. One was a wrinkled old man by the name of android 20, the other looked more like a clown and was called android 19. They had the power to absorb energy and managed to defeat most of us. We eventually beat one of them and the other decided to flee, we decided not to pursue them so that we could regroup and heal the injured but that was our biggest mistake. Two more androids made themselves known one day and began terrorizing the earth. They killed all of you and left me because they felt more enjoyment from making the son of Goku suffer. I've fought them ever since, as the world fell into an age of darkness and despair, it's also how I lost my arm. The androids were created by , the scientist who was in charge of making these things for the Red Ribbon Army. He wanted vengeance against you dad."

"I always thought that the Red Ribbon Army was done for good after I took them down so many years ago, I guess they finally accomplished their goal of world domination. I'm sorry you had to go through so much Gohan, you've really become a warrior." Goku put his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "With the medicine you're giving me, this time, things will be different, I promise."

"I don't think that'll be enough to change things by itself." the half sayian gave a stern look to the others. "You all need to work hard, not just dad. If I had any of you to guide me when I was alone and helpless, I would have learned to train better, fight better, and maybe I would have even won. You all could have made a difference. I remember how happy I felt back when Frieza attacked in my time, how I got the chance to defeat an enemy. We worked together to take down our opponents and even though they weren't very strong, they could have been problematic if even one escaped. I felt like I did something important." Gohans voice trailed off.

Vegeta scoffed. "Hah, there's no way some scrap metal can take on the prince of all sayians. I will be the one to defeat them, you'll see!"

the half sayian smiled sadly. "Vegeta, you were a super sayian just like dad and still got killed."

"Is that so? Well you also said I stopped training so I probably got weaker! That won't happen this time though, I will rise to the top one way or another." with that, Vegeta flew off.

"Well there isn't much else I have to say. So here dad." Gohan handed his father a small bottle. "This is the heart medicine. Take it if you start feeling anything abnormal that I described."

"I will Gohan! Heres a present for you too." Goku gave his son the senzu bean pouch that he had gotten from Korin. "There are three more in there for your troubles. Are you going to come back to help us?"

"Yeah, I'll try to be back before the androids come. You all take care of yourselves in the meantime." Gohan began walking away but he heard his younger counterpart call out to him.

"Wait, I just wanted to say that you're really cool and I'm going to be strong just like you one day!" Gohan could see the determination and resolve in the young warriors eyes and nodded smiling before bursting into the air and flying away.

He reached the spot he had kept his time machine, hidden not far away and got inside, pushing the button needed to get the device to work. As it launched into the air and prepared to go back to the future, the half sayian thought about all that had happened and had no doubt in his mind that they would succeed and put down the androids once and for all. Waving bye to his old friends, the time machine disappeared once more into the time stream.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this installment of **Power** **Unleashed, **I tried my best to make this one better and I hope it showed! Things are finally picking up and now we know some things about the original timeline. First off, Androids 19 and 20 did show up, nothing that Trunks did could have changed Gero making two more distinct killing machines. I have reasoning behind Trunks and Bulma not knowing about them though which I will cover in a special chapter in the future. Furthermore, over the week, I did extensive research trying to find a real life heart virus that was similar enough to what Goku had caught to reason why he got it six months later in the main timeline. Eventually i stumbled across Myocarditis. You're free to agree or disagree with my theory but here are my points for why i think he had this. Myocarditis is inflammation of the heart muscle that also causes the body's immune system to inflict inflammatory damage to the heart muscle. It's caused most commonly by infection of heart muscle by a virus and it's symptoms are little to none except for chest pains, shortness of breath, fatigue and can ultimately lead to heart failure. Now those symptoms were the only present symptoms we see from Goku in the actual show which is a nice start. I then looked up a virus that can cause Myocarditis and found one that caught my eye, it's call Parovirus B19. This virus also can also have little to no symptoms and can be spread to other people. There are local outbreaks roughly every 3 to 4 years! Now Trunks states that the Z-fighters would be hearing about the new virus soon but the time frame is up to interpretation, then Goku gets it roughly 3 years later. This leads to Myocaritis and Goku starts showing signs of it. His super sayian transformation in theory might make his immune system stronger and work faster which work accelerate damage to his body and would be why he lost so fast after transforming against 19. The reason he got it so much earlier is because in the original timeline, Goku didn't train as rigorously as he would have without the motivation of the android threat looming. He may have had more contact with people and got sick sooner. What do you guys think of my theory? It may have its flaws and leaves a bit to assumption but it was nice to research it, if you guys have any theories about it, leave in it the review section. Now for power levels...

King Cold (100%): 80,000,000

Mecha Frieza (non bulked up): 120,000,000

Mecha Frieza (bulked up): 140,000,000

Gohan (beginning of fight): 150,000,000

Gohan (in bursts): 170,000,000

Goku: 170,000,000

till next time, CosmicWarrior1996


	4. Chapter 4: Self Doubt

A gentle breeze swept through the mountainous plain. The Z-fighters stood in silence looking at the spot where their friend, Son Gohan had just been moments before. They contemplated all that he had said and wondered if the future was really doomed to such atrocities. The humans especially, pondered upon the young man's words. Ever since their fights in the 23th Budokai, they had realized that their powers were indeed no match compared to those of the aliens that had invaded Earth. No matter how hard they trained, they could just never keep up, and as time went past, they would just continue falling behind until they reached total obscurity. Could it be possible for them to actually make a difference like Gohan had said?

Seeing no point in standing around any further, Goku turned to his comrades and spoke up. "Alright guys, so I think me and Gohan should head home now. Do any of you want to train with us in the future?" The pure hearted Sayian felt nostalgic at the thought of getting to spar with his former rivals again, Krillen, Yamcha, Tien, and Piccolo. They would all benefit from fighting at such a high level.

"Yeah, count me in!" Tien crossed his arms and looked Goku in the eye. The Triclops normally preferred training by himself but it was painfully clear after today that he was completely outmatched and would serve only as dead weight unless he took his body to the absolute limit and beyond. If he could just get even a bit stronger, then maybe he would be able to handle his new technique at even higher levels.

"Me too!" Chiaotzu quickly chimed in, not wanting to be left behind.

"Okay that's great! What about you Krillin? And you, Yamcha?" Goku was sure that they would follow the lead of the other humans.

"I'm sorry Goku, but I don't know about this. I just can't see myself helping anymore than I am now even if I got fifty times stronger! Besides, I'm sure that I'd just slow you guys down if I joined in." Krillin slumped down with a sad expression on his face.

"I have to agree with Krillin, I don't think we're cut out for this kinda thing but thanks for the offer anyways." Yamcha stated dismissively.

"Aww, don't talk like that you two! We're going to need everyone's help to win against the androids!" Goku tried to encourage his friends as best as he could but Yamcha and Krillin held fast to their beliefs. "Well alright, I guess I can't change your mind but at least try to train best you can by yourselves for the next three years."

"Yeah, don't worry. We will." Krillin waved his friend off before bursting into the air and leaving. Yamcha would have done the same but he had to wait for Bulma so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Hey guys, why don't we just forget about this whole training regimen and take down before he can make the androids?" Bulma was clearly distraught over what Gohan's future counterpart had said and hoped to talk some sense into her friends.

"No way, Bulma. I want to get a chance to fight these androids. Besides we don't even know where he is." Goku retorted. he wasn't going to pass up the chance to give his Super Sayian form a real test and this might be his one and only chance.

The blue haired beauty had already thought about that however and attempted to be cheerful and calm. "We have the dragon balls! We can use those to find out where the Doctor's laboratory is. Problem solved."

The innocent sayian tilted his head quizzically. "He hasn't even done anything wrong yet, Bulma. It wouldn't be fair to attack him."

Bulma finally lost her temper. "You can't be serious! That's horrible reasoning Son Goku!" Goku chuckled and put his hands in front of himself in mock protection as Bulma continued to bombard him and pour her anger out. "Ugh! You all are a hopeless case, I swear!" She pouted as Yamcha scrambled up after her. Goku scratched the back of his head nonchalantly.

"Well Bulma hasn't changed much since I left, outside of her hair." Goku scratched the back of his head not affected by Bulma's words in the least. "Gohan, lets go. Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, meet us at our house on Mount Paozu tomorrow."

Tien took a moment to recover from the scene with Bulma but shook it off, responding to his friend's question. "Yeah sure, but what about your wife? I heard from the others that she can be rather overprotective when it comes to Gohan. Would she let you train him with how long you've been away?"

The Pure Sayian thought about it for a second then smiled. "I haven't been away for that long Tien, it's only been a year. I'm sure Chi-Chi will be okay with letting Gohan train."

Tien wasn't very good with people but even he could see the flaw in Goku's reasoning. But before he could say anything, Goku put two fingers to his head and held onto Gohan as they vanished.

"That Goku really is something, isn't he. What do you think Piccolo? Can we get strong enough to beat those androids in the three years we have?"

"I don't have a clue, but we're definitely in a better position than we would have been without Gohan's warning." Piccolo grunted, obviously troubled. 'I've improved a lot since Namek but if these androids are as tough as Gohan had said, then I have a long way to go.' The next few moments were silent except for the sounds of the rest of the Z-fighters leaving the scene to begin preparing.

* * *

Chi-Chi was busy washing the dishes in her quiet home, muttering curses under her breath and trying to forget about Gohan, who had snuck out of the house undetected. So wrapped up in her thoughts was she that she didn't even realize that two other people were in the room with her.

Gohan was hiding behind his dad, now wishing they would have taken the long way home, preferably walking so that Chi-Chi could calm down and hopefully, not yell at him. Goku could see the anger in his wife's face and gulped, knowing that this would be a challenge that not even a Super Sayian could conquer easily.

"Honey, I'm home!" He shouted cheerfully. Chi-Chi broke the plate she was washing near instantly and the two Sayians tensed up in fear. Now Goku wished he could hide behind Gohan.

"Gohan, where have you been!" She screamed, turning around livid with anger. Both father and son were surprised that Chi-Chi was showing no concern for Goku's return and the young Sayian had been holding on to that in hopes of getting more time to come up with a good excuse for leaving.

"Sorry I left Mom, I sensed that Dad was coming back to Earth and decided to leave so I could say hi to him!"

Chi-Chi growled and eyed Goku for a moment before turning away and continuing to wash the dishes. Goku and Gohan just exchanged puzzled looks and decided it was best not to mention the training until later.

* * *

The azure glow of the time machine lit up the night sky of the broken and nearly abandoned West City. Gohan quickly jumped out of it, returning the strange device to its capsule and began making his way to Bulma and Trunk's home on foot. The young Sayian took in his surroundings as he walked onward. The streets were deserted. Many of the buildings were in ruin, either barely standing or completely collapsed. It was like a hurricane had ravaged the once vibrant megalopolis but that would have been a far more merciful fate than what had befallen the people of Earth. Every single day was hell for them, as they tried to hide from the cold blooded murderers who constantly seeked out new prey to torture and kill. For them, there was no hope.

Finally the son of Goku reached his destination. Capsule Coporation. Or more accurately what was left of it after the Cyborgs had attacked. The facility was run down and only a shell of its former self. Bulma and Trunks, the only inhabitants so Gohan regularly stayed over to make sure the pair were safe. He flew up to the balcony window which was the only lit area of the house and waved to his student and brother who was either meditating or sleeping on the other side. Hovering a few meters above ground.

'Hey Trunks, let me in, will you?' Gohan looked on as his students intense concentration was broken from the sudden intrusion of his mind and he fell back on the floor. Trunks opened his eyes, quickly composing himself and ran to the window, opening it for his master.

"How did everything go? Was the plan a success?"

"You bet. I got the medicine delivered to dad and warned everyone about the cyborgs. I'm guessing Bulma is in her study doing Kami knows what."

"Do you even need to ask." Trunks chuckled lightheartedly. "We won't get a chance to see her again till morning."

Gohan gave a small smile. "That's fine. I guess we have all night to ourselves, little brother. What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure. Could you tell me some more stories about your experiences? We barely have any time to ourselves and I must admit it never really interested me until now."

"Well alright. If that's what you want." Gohan closed his eyes in thought. "How about I tell you about my time with the rebellion."

"That'd be awesome! I've heard some great things about them from mom!"

"Okay, well lets start from the beginning."

* * *

The sky was filled with darkness and the only light came from the stars that twinkled like tiny gems encrusted in the sky. The wind whispered and the leaves rustled. Overall it was a night like all others. But for Goku and his family, it was one to be cherished. The first time in over two years they were all finally together again. Ever since that fateful day that Raditz had come to Earth and kidnapped Gohan, it was almost as if the Z-fighters had become a magnet for evil. Unfortunately, such circumstances make it increasingly difficult for the once peaceful family to even share the simplest of moments together. Having a dinner together with the whole family seemed a momentous occasion and Chi-Chi had taken out her best china and set the table beautifully. A vase of flowers stood in the center which Goku had presented to his beloved wife after kissing her blushing cheeks when he came home for the second time that day. Having been chased out with a rolling pin the first with Gohan in tow, the boys appeared on their best behavior and were grinning from ear to ear. Chi-Chi was a flustered mess. Seeing your husband after so long does that to you. Make no mistake, it wasn't as if she wasn't still very mad at him because she was. There was just something about Goku that always made her forget everything that was wrong. Maybe it was that innocent look on his face that hadn't changed much since the day they first met or the fact that the situations so far had not been entirely his fault. Besides, maybe things could finally go back to normal and everything would be okay again.

"Wow Chi-Chi, I missed your cooking so much! You don't get food like this in outer space, that's for sure!" Goku said, stuffing his face happily.

"Yeah Mom, your cooking is the best in the entire world!" Gohan continued, not wanting to still be in ChiChi's bad books either.

"Well it's a necessity when you have to feed boys with endless pits in place of stomachs." Chi-Chi said jokingly with a hint of pride evident in her voice. "Besides, it's the first day the family has been together in almost forever. It's the beginning of things to come, don't you both agree?"

Goku almost choked on his food as he let out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, about that Honey. I need to tell you something important."

"What is it, dear?" Chi-Chi was beginning to feel uneasy, sensing something was up. A something that she wouldn't like.

"Well you see, there's a new threat that is coming to the Earth in three years and I was hoping that I could bring Gohan to train him.."

"Absolutely not! Gohan already missed a lot of time studying after you died! And even more time going to Namek. You can't keep taking him every time the Earth's in trouble because who will save him, when he grows up without an education like his father and is forced to live on the street like a bum!"

"But Chi-Chi, Gohan will grow up to be an incredible person! You weren't there, but I'm sure you'd be amazed to see our son as an adult." Goku beamed and ruffled Gohan's hair in pride much to his discomfort.

"Goku, I know he acts mature for his age but that doesn't automatically mean that he can forgo his studies and still hope to succeed. Everything in life takes hard work, just like your training does."

Gohan cut it. "No Mom, you're misunderstanding. I'll explain what dad meant more thoroughly." The young Half Sayian quickly began to explain to his mother how the day had actually went, from the arrival of Frieza and his father, to his future counterpart's dire warning.

Every second led to a more distressed look on Chi-Chi's face and by the end of it, she had collapsed in her seat. "Well that went better than expected."

* * *

Deep in the mountains, Chiaotzu sat near a cliff admiring the moon and stars in the sky. Tien had long since fell asleep but he could not do the same. His mind was restless and his heart conflicted. He thought back to all of his battles in the past since he joined the other fighters and he couldn't help but accept that he fell far behind all the others no matter how hard he tried. He hadn't contributed anything valuable to the group since they met and he wanted to change that desperately. To prove to Tien that he was not helpless and even worse than that, useless. The worst part was that he felt afraid. Chiaotzu didn't want to think about the idea of dying and being separated from his friends again. The Namekians had gone to live on another planet after theirs was destroyed and there was no guarantee that Goku's new technique would be able to find and take him so far when nobody even had a clue where they were. The former crane student hated himself for having such weakness. Goku, Tien, Piccolo, and even the young Gohan showed such determination in their eyes, ready to take on any obstacle that stood in their path. In fact, the Z-fighters welcomed the challenge with open arms with the fear of death being an after thought.

So why couldn't he feel the same?

Chiaotzu grit his teeth in frustration over his emotions. He had to talk to someone and get a second opinion but who could he turn to? He couldn't talk to Tien in fear that he would appear weak. His best friend always tried to look out for his best interest and if he knew that he was afraid, then Tien would not permit him to fight in the upcoming battle for humanity. He still didn't feel comfortable around Piccolo let alone Vegeta. Yamcha probably wasn't somebody he could go to for the advice he needed and neither was Gohan. Chiaotzu needed to talk to someone who was wise in not only martial arts but about life in general as well, that's when he figured out who he needed to talk to.

* * *

"You're finally awake, Chi-Chi. I was worried about you." Goku said walking towards the bed where his wife was. He noticed she was rubbing her temple and not paying attention to him. "Hey, are you okay, dear?"

Stealing a glance at her husband, she sighed. "Goku, don't you ever have a worry in the world?" Goku scratched his chin as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Of course, I do." He put his arm around his wife and pulled her into his warm embrace. "I think you just worry too much."

Finding comfort in her husbands embrace, ChiChi snuggled close to him. "That's easy for you to say. You're always on the front lines trying to play the hero while i'm stuck powerless, not even able to protect my baby boy while he grows up and changes in front of my eyes."

"Chi-Chi..."

"You couldn't possibly understand how I felt when I found out that Gohan had been kidnapped by Piccolo." Her lips began to quiver. "Then to find out that you had died right after. It was too much for me. I felt so alone and helpless. I couldn't get either of you back and everybody was too busy to care about how I was doing." Goku caressed his wife's face gently with his hands and lifted her face so he could see her. Chi-Chi's eyes were full of pain and sadness. "When I saw Gohan fight that Sayian brute on TV, I thought he was going to die just like you did."

Goku thought back to how he had barely made it in time to save Gohan from Nappa and even the Ginyu Force on Namek. He realized that just the slightest change would have led to his only son's death and his heart felt heavy. Even though things could be fixed with the Dragon balls; Goku would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to his family.

"I didn't want Gohan to go to into space even if it was with Bulma and Krillin. So much could have gone wrong and I wasn't sure if i'd ever see him again...I didn't realize that i'd be feeling that way about you instead until after everybody got back."

"But Chi-Chi I wasn't gone for that long...was I?"

"Goku, you've never had a good perception of time. A year to you seems like seconds but a few seconds away from my loved ones seems like years." Chi-Chi could see the bewilderment on her husbands face and couldn't help but giggle and kiss his cheek. "You can take Gohan with you to train if you really must."

"Really, are you sure?" Goku couldn't believe the words that had escaped her lips.

"My number one concern in life is Gohan. I want him to have the best that life has to offer. If the androids win, then Gohan will spend the rest of his life suffering from what you described. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything Dear."

"Please make sure you both come back to me. I couldn't bear to lose one of you again."

Goku closed his eyes and nodded, giving a reassuring smile. "I promise."

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update! I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! I hate to inform you all that weekly updates will not be possible unfortunately. School being a major reason but also because I don't want to rush the chapters and cheat you all of the best I can do. That doesn't mean I won't update for months at a time but updates may happen every other week or so. Next chapter will cover a section of Gohan's life that occurred before The History of Trunks and I actually thought it was mentioned in that special but looking it over again, it appears as if I came up with the idea myself. I think you all will enjoy it! Special thanks to Shae Maen for helping me with this chapter and who will continue helping me in the future, I couldn't ask for a better Beta! :D**

**Till next time, Cosmicwarrior**


End file.
